Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-10041730-20130528204624/@comment-84.174.102.9-20130803153137
Ich werde das Wort "Prägnant" einfach mal eiskalt ignorieren und alle Unterschiede, die mir spontan einfallen, aufzählen. Ob sie dann prägnant sind, darf jeder für sich selbst entscheiden. - Mikako tritt im Manga erst etwas später auf, in Band 7 oder so. Zwei, drei Szenen (bspw. Sugatas Flugversuch ganz am Anfang) unterscheiden sich daher leicht. - Im Anime wird Weihnachten eine besondere Bedeutung zugemessen, da die Story am Geburtstag der Engeloiden endet. Nymph wird befreit und so. Im Manga taucht Nymph an Weihnachten das erste mal überhaupt auf. Da kommt sie auf die Erde, zeigt Ikaros, wer sie wirklich ist, und verschwindet wieder. Später kommt sie dann wieder, fängt an, sich mit Tomoki anzufreunden, usw. Ihr Befreiung ist dann allerdings nicht an einem fest definierbaren Tag wie im Anime. - Apropos Befreidung: Die Abschiedsszene von Ikaros im Anime kurz vor dem Finale existiert im Manga nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, Ikaros, Tomokie, Sohara und die anderen treffen sogar gemeinsam am Ort ein. Logischerweise fehlt daher der Schuss aus dem Hinterhalt auf Ikaros und deren darauf folgende Selbstheilung. Nymph fällt nicht auf das "Meister ist einsam ohne dich" herein, sondern attakiert die Harpien noch bevor sie diese unsichtbar macht. Diese reißen ihr dann die Flügel aus, alles wie gehabt. - Noch ein (mMn größerer) Unterschied: Das Uranus-System existiert im Manga nicht. Stattdessen hat Ikaros im Manga eine übergroße Bazooka, aus der sie einen extrem starken Strahl feuern kann. - Ein weiterer Unterschied, von dem ich nicht weiß, wo ich ihn am besten bringe, also bringe ich ihn einfach mal hier: Nymph bekommt ihre Flügel im Manga im Wohnzimmer von Tomoki. Unter welchen Zusammenhängen und warum weiß ich grade nicht auswendig, ich finde die Stelle auch gerade nicht. Ach doch, gefunden, direkt nach dem ersten Kampf gegen Chaos. Tomoki schimpft Ikaros und Astraea aus, weil sie durch die Decke zurückgekommen sind, und wendet sich anschließend an Nymph (das folgende Zitat ist sinngemäß, nicht wortwörtlich): "Und nun zu dir, Nymph: Wie lange willst du denn noch ohne Flügel rumlaufen? Ach richtig, du brauchst einen Meister, um wieder Flügel zu bekommen. Hier! (hält ihr seine linke Hand hin) Ich werde dein Meister sein! Ich kann nicht mehr länger zusehen, wie du keine Flügel hast! Aber versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mache das nicht, weil ich unbedingt dein Meister sein will, ja? (Nymph fragt sich währenddessen in Gedanken, ob es für einen Fehlschlag wie sie wirklich okay ist) Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Oh..." - Nymph hat ihre Flügel wieder, weil sie Tomoki als Meister akzeptiert hat. - Wo wir gerade schon bei Unterschieden sind, die ich eigentlich später noch sagen müsste, aber ich will die Schilderung von den Unterschieden bei Chaos und Hyoris Geschichten nicht stören, daher bringe ich sie vorher: Die Hochzeitsszene am Ende von Staffel 2 gibt es im Manga nicht. Auch die Entscheidungsfrage, wen Tomoki heiraten würde nicht. - Ikaros Krankheit und starke Verliebtheit Mitte / Ende des Animes gibt es im Manga ebenfalls nicht. - So, jetzt zur Geschichte mit Chaos (vorher fallen mir jetzt keine größeren Unterschiede ein): Chaos Geschichte ist bis zu dem Punkt, in dem Ikaros sie im Wasser versenkt, gleich. Sie quält Nymph und anschließend Ikaros, und wird von dieser versenkt. Da es kein Uranus-System gibt, rettet Astraea Ikaros aus dem Wasser (das wird aber nie gezeigt, man sieht einfach nur, wie beide über dem Wasser schweben, und Astraea Ikaros schimpft, weil sie hätte sterben können). :D - Ab dem Punkt ist die Geschichte im Anime anders als im Manga. Im Anime frisst sie dann Fische, um stärker zu werden, wird erwachsen, taucht auf, sorgt für eine globale Wetterkatastrophe, und wird schlussendlich besiegt. - Im Manga ist die ganze Geschichte komplett anders. Dort ist sie die Fische nicht, um stärker zu werden, sondern um deren Fähigkeit, zu schwimmen, zu kopieren. Dank eines gewissen Programmes ist das möglich, dazu aber später noch mehr. - Ach, ich muss es sogar jetzt bringen, weil im Manga vor Chaos weiteren Auftritten die Story um Hyori kommt. Also die Handlung aus dem Film. Da würde mir als erster größere Unterschied einfallen, dass Tomoki Hyori im Anime nicht sterben sieht, im Manga hingegen schon. Da verabschiedet sie sich gerade von ihm, läuft rückwärts auf die Staße und wird vom Laster erfasst. Tomoki sieht dann, wie sie sich auflöst, was ihn relativ fertig macht. - Im Anime sieht man, wie Hyori als Engeloid zurück auf die Erde kommt. Sie befindet sich da in der Kapsel, die aussieht wie ein Grab. Im Manga ist das nicht so, da sieht man nicht, wie sie zurück kommt. Stattdessen ist sie für die Wetterkatastrophen (Den Wirbelsturm und so) verantwortlich, die im Anime Chaos auslöst. - Und jetzt zu einem Detail, es ist wirklich nur ein Detail, aber irgendwie stört mich das besonders, weil es für mich einfach schlampig wirkt. Im Anime ist es so, dass die "Auslöschung", also der Vorgang, der alle Erinnerungen an Hyori auslöscht, bei Tomoki fehl schlägt, und die mehrfachen Versuche, Hyori rauszulöschen für ihn äußerst schmerzhaft sind. Im Manga ist die Auslöschung komplett schmerzfrei. Die Erinnerungen sind einfach weg und Punkt. Trotzdem ist die Szene im Anime, in der Nymph in der Nacht in Tomokis Bett liegt, ihn fragt, ob es okay ist, und ob er ihr Meister werden will, sowie der Schmerz, den Tomoki erleidet, als sie ihm gerade sagen will, was sie für ihn empfindet, auch im Manga vorhanden, da aber mit komplett anderem Hintergrund: Hyori senkt den Luftdruck nämlich stark ab (das hängt irgendwie mit dem Sturm, den sie erzeugt, zusammen oder so, sie ist ja eigentlich der Engeloid, der das Wetter beeinflussen kann), diese bewirken Verletzungen in den Trommelfellen der Menschen und was weiß ich, und diese sind für Tomokis Schmerzen verantwortlich. Man sieht dann auch wirklich, wie er aus den Ohren blutet. Zudem wird auch explizit gesagt, dass solch starke Veränderungen des Luftdrucks für Engeloiden keine Folgen haben, für Menschen aber sogar tödlich enden können. Wie gesagt, das ist wirklich nur ein Details und dadurch bedingt, dass Hyori im Anime friedlich auf die Erde kommt, aber trotzdem, mich stört das irgendwie extrem. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso. - So, jetzt zum Kampf gegen Hyori. Wie er los geht, habe ich ja schon gesagt. Hyori verändert das Wetter massiv, und löst einen Wirbelsturm aus. Die Engeloiden fliegen in diesen Wirbelsturm rein, Nymph löst ihn auf, indem sie ihn mit dem Paradieslied befeuert. Da erkennen sie, dass sich Hyori innerhalb des Sturms befunden hat. Zudem werden Kämpfe im Manga allgemein härter dargestellt. Aber das nur am Rande. Anime und Manga haben allerdings gemeinsam, dass Ikaros und Astraea verletzt sind, und Nymph sich dann opfern will, um Hyori auszuschalten. Im Anime ist das einfach nur, weil Ikaros und Astraea verletzt sind und von einer Zeitverändertden Attacke (zumindest sieht die so aus) erwischt werden, der Manga ist da etwas härter: Hyori erzeugt einen starken Wind, der Ikaros und Astraeas Flügel zerschneidet. Dann kommen Szenen mit Rückblenden, Minos erklärt etwas, das ist alles synchron. Tomoki verhindert, dass Nymph angreift und sich dadurch selbst verletzt, usw. Der Finalkampf ist dann in Anime und Manga extrem unterschiedlich. Im Anime ist es dann so, dass Hyori diese Bombe eingesetzt hat, die aktiviert wird. Ikaros will zusammen mit Hyori sterben, damit sie nicht alleine ist. Tomoki rettet dann Ikaros, was ihm bei Hyori aber nicht gelingt. Im Manga ist das komplett anders. Tomoki koordiniert die Angriffe der drei Engeloiden: Ikaros soll Hyori festhalten, und Astraea soll Nymph zu ihr bringen, damit Nymph Hyori hacken kann. Begründet wird das damit, dass die Prägung an sich nur ein Programm ist, und damit durch einen Hack gelöscht werden kann. Alles scheint zu funktionieren, doch als Nymph sich gerade reinhacken will, wird sie von Hyori gegengehackt. Jetzt kommt eine Stelle, die ich im Anime wirklich gerne gesehen hätte. Dieser Gegenhack soll bewirken, dass Nymph durch den Hack zu Minos zurückkehrt. Ikaros und Astraea können nicht eingreifen, weil der Gegenhack dann auf sie übergreifen würde, und sie auch in Gefahr wären. Tomoki, der extreme Angst um Nymph hat, hört auf einmal ihre Stimme: "Befehle mich.". Er ist erst verwundert, denn was soll ein Befehl jetzt bringen: "Das ist nicht die Zeit, dir einen Befehl zu geben". Doch Nymph erklärt ihm, warum er es tun soll: "Ich spüre es, wenn du mir einen Befehl gibst, dann kann ich es härter versuchen. Bitte... Gib mir einen Befehl.". Tomoki daraufhin gibt ihr diesen erwünschten Befehl: "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du frei leben sollst! Wag es ja nicht, zu verlieren! Wag es ja nicht, mich zu vergessen!". Und jetzt kommt einfach nur eine wundervolle Stelle (die ganze Szene ist wundervoll, aber die besonders): Nymph fängt an zu weinen, sagt "Ja! Meister.", akzeptiert ihn endgültig als Meister, und auf einmal fangen ihre Flügen an zu leuchten. Das liegt daran, dass sie Pandora aktiviert hat. Zu Pandora werde ich dann kurz etwas sagen, aber nicht zu viel, da ich vermute, dass es hoffentlich endlich in der 3. Staffel vorkommen wird. Jedenfalls hat Nymph durch diesen Befehl die benötigte Kraft, und hackt mit einer unglaublichen Power Hyori, löst die Prägung, und setzt ihr Gedächtnis nebenbei wieder auf die Normalstufe zurück. Tadaa, Hyori is back! :D Diesen ganzen Mist von wegen nicht deaktivierbarer Bombe im Halsband haben sie im Manga nicht gebracht. Einmal ist ja okay, aber zweimal? Nymph hatte im Manga und Anime ja schon eine Bombe, das reicht. Diese Kampfstelle fand ich soooo genial, und ich finde es sooo traurig, dass die nicht im Anime vorkam, aber naja, ist halt so. Damit ist die Story um Hyori fertig, diese fängt dann einfach an, ganz normal weiter zu leben. Halt als Engeloid, aber ganz normal. - Zeit, nochmal kurz auf Chaos zurückzukehren. Da das alles in Staffel 3 noch erwähnt werden könnte, werde ich nicht allzu sehr ins Detail gehen. Chaos liegt am Grunde des bodens, und frisst die Fische (bzw. saugt sie mit ihren Tentakelflügeln aus). Das machte sie, wie gesagt, um die Fähigkeit der Fische, das Schwimmen, zu lernen. Auf die Art und Weise kann sie wieder auftauchen. Aus einem gewissen Grund, der in Staffel 3 einfach definitiv kommen muss, schwebt Ikaros gerade über dem Meer. Minos hat natürlich schon wieder einen Plan ausgeheckt, um Ikaros zu töten. Ein gewisser Engeloid, der im Anime bisher nicht erschienen ist (und vermutlich nicht mehr erscheinen wird, sonst würde ich den hier gar nicht nennen), der Marine-Kriegsführungs-Engeloid Typ Eta, Siren (Name von mir frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt) soll Ikaros ins Wasser ziehen und ertränken. Er kommt langsam an die Oberfläche, hat sie schon fast (Ikaros schwebt nur Zentimeter über der Oberfläche), als sie plötzlich von einer Klinge durchrammt wird. So richtig mit Blut und so. Das war es dann auch schon mit Siren, denn die Klinge (sie gehört natürlich zu Chaos) saugt Siren komplett aus, um sich ihrer perfekten Schwimmfähigkeiten zu bemächtigen, und Siren ist damit tot. Sie kommt auch im weiteren Verlauf des Mangas nicht mehr vor. Man sieht dann noch, wie Chaos ihre Prägung löst, und es wird erklärt, dass Chaos damit der mächtigste existierende Engeloid ist. Sie hat keinerlei Schwächen mehr, da die Letzte, der Tod durch Ertrinken, mit der Absorbtion und Übernahme von Sirens Schwimmfähigkeiten kein Thema mehr ist. Chaos ist unsterblich. Sie verschwindet dann wieder, taucht aber im späteren Handlungsverlauf mehrfach auf, diese Auftritte werde ich allerdings jetzt nicht zusammenfassen, da sie wirklich zur Hauptstory des Mangas gehören und damit eigentlich auch im Anime ab Staffel 3 vorkommen müssen (wie auch immer die Macher des Animes das jetzt noch hinbiegen wollen). - Jetzt noch zu Pandora: Das "Self Evolution Program Pandora" (der vollständige englische Name, die dt. Übersetzung kenne ich leider nicht, weil ich den Manga auf Englisch gelesen habe) ist ein spezielles Programm, das in allen Engeloids der ersten Generation (also die, die von Daedalus geschaffen wurden) sowie in Chaos, allerdings nicht in den anderen Engeloids einprogrammiert wurde. Dieses Programm ist dafür verantwortlich, dass die Engeloids fühlen können, deshalb hat Daedalus es in ihre "Baureihe" eingefügt. Da es allerdings auch rießigen Schaden anrichten kann, wurde es in der ersten Generation mehrfach stark blockiert, damit es ihnen wirklich nur Gefühle gibt, die anderen Möglichkeiten allerdings von ihnen nicht genutzt werden können. Bei Chaos ist es anders: Minos hat Chaos Pandora gegeben, und lässt es sie sogar als Hauptwaffe einsetzen. Es ist bei ihr nicht blockiert, und Minos darf feststellen, dass das ein Fehler war. Pandora sorgt für übermächtige Engeloiden, die sogar der Synapse zur Gefahr werden können. Pandora kommt im Anime eigentlich nicht vor, die zwei Stellen, wo es hätte sein müssen, habe ich ja schon erwähnt, einmal habe ich es jedoch schon als "Nebensächlichkeit" entdeckt: Im Anime wird da, wo die erwachsene Chaos gegen Nymph und Astraea kämpfen will, einmal kurz Pandora eingesetzt: Chaos greift Nymph mit ihren Klingen, und sticht in einem Strauch und saugt ihn aus, damit sie genug Kraft hat um Nymph zu "lieben". Dieses Aussaugen ist der Einsatz von Pandora. So. und jetzt der allerallerallergrößte Unterschied zwischen Manga und Anime: Der Anime ist in Farbe, der Manga größtenteils nicht. #BaDummTss Das wären jetzt die Anpassungen, die mir eingefallen sind, inwiefern sie prägnant sind oder nicht möge jeder für sich selbst entscheiden. Ist ja doch recht ausführlich geworden, das war eigentlich gar nicht geplant. xD